


Spoilers

by Sunshine_and_Moonbeams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter spoilers, M/M, NO spoilers for Voltron, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_Moonbeams/pseuds/Sunshine_and_Moonbeams
Summary: From a tumblr post by user dondaario:so if in the soulmate au the very first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body since the day you are born imagine having something like ‘man I cant believe dumbledore died’ tattooed on you. imagine being spoiled for a book series that doesnt even exist yet. imagine worrying about this dumbledore guy your whole childhood while not knowing who he is. imagine knowing dumbledore dies before jk rowling even thinks about it.





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary said, this work was inspired by a tumblr post by user dondaario. There was also a reply on it by user littlelions101 that inspired the rest:
> 
> So you finally find your soulmate. After years of knowing that dumbledore dies and the entire franchise being ruined, you find him. You’re in the theatre, dumbledore is dead and you hear it. ‘Man I can’t believe dumbledore died’ by a guy walking right by you and in you’re rage you shout ‘You! You’re the one!’ The guy stops, looks at you, his own arm to read the words, then back at you and he says “That’s not really how I imagined that being said”

_‘Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.’_

 

The cryptic words on his arm had haunted him for years.  What kind of name was ‘Dumbledore’ and who was he?  A politician?  Someone’s weird cat?  He didn’t know.

 

And then the first Harry Potter book came out.  

 

He remembered the day vividly.  The door leading from his kitchen to the backyard had slammed open and Pidge came storming in.  She had slammed the book down on the table in front of him before giving him a murderous look.  “Read this,” she had snarled on her way out the door.  And just like that she was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

 

Keith started the book.  Exactly eight pages in, he understood Pidge’s reaction.

 

Keith was _furious_.

 

He’d known all his life that Dumbledore was going to die.  The entire franchise, ruined.  And not only that, he’d accidentally ruined it for Pidge too.  How was he supposed to know the first words he would hear his soulmate say would be a spoiler for a book series that wasn’t even out yet?

 

And Pidge would not _let it go._  Every time a new Harry Potter book came out, she would turn to him with a death glare.  “Maybe _this_ is the book where Dumbledore dies.”

 

It had almost been a relief when Dumbledore finally died.

 

And even with the spoiler branded on Keith’s forearm, his death had still been a surprise.  Even knowing he was going to die, it had seemed impossible that he could be killed.  By the sixth book, they had begun to think that maybe Dumbledore would simply disappear and people would _assume_ he was dead.  Perhaps JK Rowling would only imply he was dead.  And then it had suddenly happened.  And the fact that Snape, of all people, was the one to kill him, had shocked Pidge.   

 

Pidge had been the one to admit it.  Maybe his soulmark hadn’t _completely_ ruined the whole Harry Potter franchise.  There were so many other deaths it could have spoiled.  And besides, within hours of _any_ of the books being released, there were spoilers all over the internet.  Pidge would refuse to do _anything_ on a computer until she finished the newest book, stating “your idiot soulmate already spoiled Dumbledore’s death for me.  I won’t have a bunch of internet trolls ruin anything else for me.”

 

Then the final book came out.  The series was over.  Keith had not met his soulmate.  He began to lose hope.

 

Two years passed.  

 

Keith had started covering his soulmark.  He wore long sleeves constantly, even on the hottest summer days.  Pidge never commented on it, instead shooting him worried looks whenever she thought he wasn’t looking.  They stopped talking about soulmates at all.

 

* * *

 

After a lot of begging, Pidge had finally convinced him.  They were going to the premiere showing of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.  Keith was nervous, but he was also excited to see the movie.  They had been to all the others, but Keith had adamantly refused to go to this one.  He sighed.  He could never say no to Pidge.  Especially not when it came to Harry Potter, the franchise he had accidentally spoiled for her.

 

And so they found themselves sitting towards the back of a dark theater, Keith right next to the aisle, watching and waiting in anticipation.

 

As the movie progressed, Keith found himself being drawn into the story.  The Harry Potter series was very near-and-dear to him and Pidge.  They had read the books many times and loved coming up with varying fan theories and headcanons.  They most definitely considered themselves Potterheads.

 

And so he allowed himself to be lost in the story.  After all, they had long-standing plans to go out and discuss everything that was wrong with the new movie.  They had compiled a list.  It was waiting in the car.

 

But that was before.

 

Before Dumbledore died.

 

Before Keith heard those words.

 

Before his soulmark started tingling.

 

Because sitting there in the dark theater, Dumbledore was dead.  And that’s when he heard it.

 

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.”

 

He barely heard Pidge’s quiet gasp next to him as his head jerked up to find the source of the voice.  

 

Two guys were walking down the aisle towards them.  One of them was a bit taller and much broader than his slim friend.  An orange headband was tied around his forehead, the tails hanging down his back.  Keith’s gaze moved to the man’s companion.  His breath caught as his soulmark started tingling.  The man was beautiful.  His skin was darker than Keith’s, but his hair was lighter, a warm brown.  Piercing blue eyes met his own.  Something deep inside him tugged.

 

Keith jumped out of his seat, unsure what to do or say, but causing the two to stop in surprise at his sudden movement.

 

“You!”  Keith’s voice is full of surprise, which quickly turns to rage.  “ _You’re_ the one,” he growls out vehemently.

 

Blue eyes widen in surprise, then glance down to read the words written on his arm.  Amusement dances in them as they come back up.  One eyebrow lifts,  a smile tugging at the corners of the man’s mouth.

 

“That’s not really how I imagined that being said.”

 

Keith is flustered, a blush slowly spreading across his face as he considers his words.  

 

_You, you’re the one._

 

Yup.  Definitely a world of possibilities without any context.

 

His face is _on fire_ , and he’s sure his ears have gone red at this point.

 

The man’s amusement grows, a full smile breaking across his face for a moment.  Keith thinks he might go blind from the brightness of that smile.  

 

The man reaches forward, catching Keith’s hand and giving a slight tug.  Keith stumbles forward, flush against the man, who smirks and leans in.  His breath ghosts over the shell of Keith’s ear as a low voice murmurs.

 

“Hi, name’s Lance.”


End file.
